lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeta1127,89thLegion
--DarkLantern 02:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello everyone, I finally started contributing around here. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Stop renaming my page!!!! You your the one who keeps renaming my page "Goblin/Isengard dragon". I made that page & I ask you to stop renaming it.I will keep it where it is until you stop stop renaming it! Alex lioce :DarkLantern, an admin, wants it named Isengard dragon, so that is what it should be named, and this is the first time I have renamed it. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the dragons Hello, I would like to ask you to please stop re-editing my page, "Goblin/Isengard Dragon", because I think that by naming it solely "Isengard Dragon", you are giving misleading info due to the fact that this is a dragon special power used both by Isengard and Goblins in BFME2. Second, you state that an administrator, DarkLantern, asked you to do it. If he wanted the page edited, I think that he would have done it himself. If you keep re-editing my page, I will report you to an admin Regards, Alex Lioce 17:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :You don't understand, DarkLantern, an admin has already renamed the page once, and it isn't your page, all articles can freely be edited by any user. While I am not an admin here, I am admin on both the StarCraft Wiki and the Sins of a Solar Empire Wiki, and a contributor on several other wikis, so I know what I am talking about. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Zeta, Just because that DarkLantern edited the page does not mean you have to be his personal slave and copy everything that he does and enforce it. I think that DarkLantern had made a mistake with his request, and I have sent him a message aswell regarding that. I would like you to stop editing my page until DarkLantern responds with his choice. If he still wants the page edited, he will do it himself. If not, then I want you to leave my page alone. Comprende? Alex Alex Lioce 18:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Zeta I understand that you are a admin on a different wiki, but that doesnt mean that editing the page will help. By keeping it as "Goblin/Isengard", it is stating that this dragon is used by both factions. Changing the name to "Isengard Dragon" will make the page somewhat misleading. As much as I understand you want to contribute to helping out this wiki, I do not think that your edit will make the page more informative, and in fact, it will make it less informative. So I would like you to please stop editing the page, wether you are an admin or not. As prevousily stated, I have told DarkLantern this and I have yet to await his response. Just because you are an admin does not mean that you know everything that is right and wrong. And I do not think that your edit makes the article more informative. Making articles more informative is the whole point of a wiki, right? Alex Alex Lioce 18:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :No, you can't just tell me to not do something, only an admin can do that. I am not a "personal slave", I simply believe he is right. Its not misleading, the "/" ties the page to the Goblin page, which isn't something that should be done. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) That is fine if you do not agree with this, but until an admin tells me otherwise that after I brought this point up with him that he still wants it changed, then I will do so but otherwise I do not care about your opinion. Second, there is no link on the word "goblin" that will send a viewer to the goblin page, so therefore it has absoloutely NOTHING to do with the goblin page other than stating that this dragon is a special power used by goblins. I could say the same thing about the word "Isengard" and that it sends a viewer to the Isengard page, but that wouldn't make much sense now, would it? So now that all this evidence is against your argument, there is no other logical reason why you would keep editing my post other then the fact that you just want to follow in the footsteps of an admin, which would be considered being a personal slave. So therefore, I will ask you one more time to stop editng my article until an admin states his opinion on this, or I will report you for changing an article to be misleading. Alex Alex Lioce 18:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Zeta, I will make a compromise with you. Since you state that the "/" in the name leads to the goblin page, and since I want the dragon to be related to Goblins and Isengard, I will put a "&" symbol stating that the dragon is a power of Goblins and Isengard. If that is not a fair enough compromise then I will have to this issue to an administrator, most likely DarkLantern. Alex Alex Lioce 18:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) On Non-canon infoboxs On this wiki all Canon topics take precedence over all things. You cannot place a non-canon character infobox within an article clearly intended for a canon race or character. If you want to describe that type of character, please do not put an infobox in the article in order to do that, or create a separate article for it.--DarkLantern 00:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alex Lioce added that infobox, not me. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 01:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC)